


Inexpressible secrets

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: 艾伦·耶格尔不过是一个敌人、一个故人，不是爱慕的对象，更不是当年疗养院中饱经风雨却仍对他露出真诚神色的克鲁格先生、他睡梦中的秘密。
Relationships: Falco Grice/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Inexpressible secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lingi6021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingi6021/gifts).



> 严重预警私设如山。  
> 我流ooc艾非常bitchy  
> alpha！法尔科/omega！艾主席  
> 是我脑子里操纵尤弥尔消除任期界限后力排众议强行灭世终惨烈伏法的艾主席为了逃出去不停勾引暗恋过他的法尔科的故事。  
> 这里的法尔科没有成年。但他at least16了。

-

他是红色沙漠和赤金太阳。烈焰灼烧后废墟浓重烟尘味道钻进鼻尖。

是这周第三次把戏了。他推开门，硝烟与血液混合omega甜腻香气堵住他的脚步。数日前某时的雷贝里欧下着暴雨，愤怒的始祖在本能中败退。狭小空间里有着诱人甜香的礼物包裹巨人的坚硬外壳，在alpha的威压下软化染上焦灼的气息，被押至失败面前时omega汗湿的手掌徒劳地紧抓地面，他的羞耻将不再是秘密。

而他也是愚蠢，竟然让艾伦·耶格尔察觉了他的犹疑。青年的金色眼睛中闪过诧异，又归结于了然的嘲弄。

“法尔科。”他轻声说。

第一次。他在单面玻璃牢房内脱掉外衣，露出肌肉线条分明的胸膛，晶莹的汗水随情潮愈演愈烈渗出。明亮灯光下，他的眼睛闪过动人的亮色，张开的双腿间是水光闪烁的欲液。他的裤子褪下一些遮住无法复原蜿蜒的伤痕，苍白细腻的腿根在手指的触碰下泛起红潮。无疑，他在吸引观看者的视线。omega急切动作好像一个无法抵抗本能的普通人，红色唇瓣中泄出呻吟，黑色衣料遮盖住他失去力量无可改变的伤痕与残缺，一举一动间恍然令人想起马莱的疗养院中沉默寡言的士兵。他的手指插入了自己的后穴，迷蒙双眼中流露出可怜的满足。他张口，情动的呻吟流出来，omega的情液淌了一地。最后他脚尖蜷起达到高潮时，却没能控制住漂亮的金色眼睛中一闪而过的狠戾。

失败的滋味如何?他想嘲讽玻璃那头衣衫不整的人。模仿从前的自己?过了会，他才发现自己硬得发疼的下体抵着桌角。没有alpha会不对omega产生反应。他安慰自己。他不是克鲁格先生，是个要毁灭一切的疯子。他用嘲弄的语气讽刺玻璃内的始祖。这很愚蠢，艾伦。你现在看起来只适合去站街。

青年的目光闪了闪，微笑起来。他的心跳好像都停滞了。年轻的omega看起来就像当年的——微笑着的、失去左腿却也从未表现出就此一生颓丧的克鲁格。他半蜷在地面的样子又如此惹人垂怜，因发情期后的寒凉裹紧不能蔽体的黑衬衫，鼻尖冻得发红，金眼睛湿润地望着前方。

由自身意志引导的发情期并不罕见，但令他惊讶的却是玻璃内的始祖撕扯自己身上的衣物，陷入本周第二次人为引导的发情。他趴在明亮囚室中唯一的床上，优美的背部曲线弓起，手指掐捏着乳尖。白色的麻布被褥被他夹在腿间难耐地磨蹭，褪去了第一次的急切熟稔，他青涩的慌张好像某种勾人的演出。潮红脸颊蹭在床边，长发细碎的落下，随着手指的冲撞发出细小抽泣声。克鲁格先生怎么会失败呢？他绷带外右眼眯起，就算坐在阴沉的疗养院中笑容却使周遭亮了起来。或许他也有过这样的难堪时刻，强硬的外壳被迫融化，汹涌情欲捶打灵魂。他缩在地上，指甲划出刺耳声音。有一个人接近他，亲吻他，而他顺从地躺在某个人怀中，拼命张开双腿，口中含糊不清地尖叫着背叛本意的渴求。

他的眼睛无神地半睁着，终于无助地抽泣起来。不停流着蜜液的后穴得不到抚慰，一张一合的乞求着。他蹭着床单和枕头，喘息着掉着泪。年轻人绷紧的脊背却像丛林中随时准备捕猎的猛兽，憩息之间也未放弃守护自己的领土。

他的悸动慢慢压了下去，通风口平缓凉风流过身侧。艾伦·耶格尔不过是一个敌人、一个故人，不是爱慕的对象，更不是当年疗养院中饱经风雨却仍对他露出真诚神色的克鲁格先生、他睡梦中的秘密。

又想要玩什么新把戏呢。他忍不住好奇又忍不住接近。  
明亮温暖的灯光下，穿着白衬衫的青年坐在床头，他的眼睛闪着耀眼的金色，甜蜜香气裹住每一个来人。无疑，他的屁股正在流水，插着一根黑色的按摩棒——大概是哪次故作姿态的发情期中有人慌乱中塞给他的。青年大张着双腿，双手撑住颤动身体，在嗡嗡的震动声中呻吟。他两指夹住底端用力往里推黑色按摩棒的挤压下可以看见被填满也依旧不知足地流着水的洞口。很快，青年夹紧双腿，不满地喟叹。他向前蹭，跌跌撞撞地撞向来人，颤抖的双腿湿滑无比，他小声叫道，“法尔科…”  
他开始隔着一层衣料磨蹭那块坚硬发热的肉体，发出不满的轻微抽噎。他在少年的腿上调整着姿势，以便按摩棒更好的按压性腺。紧接着，好像仿alpha设计的假阴茎戳到omega张开的宫口，他仰起头，尖叫着并起双腿，“啊…啊，法尔科！”他向前倒在对方怀里，好像少年的性器真的插在他屁股中似的。“标…标记我，啊…求你！”

他哭着射在了对方的未褪下的盔甲上，继续研磨着敏感宫口的按摩棒并未关闭，高潮过后的身体还未稍稍撑起一些避开，一双手重重又将他重新压了回去。青年不适地挣扎起来，金色的眼睛不安地瞪大了，他沙哑的呻吟中溢出几分慌张的惶急。法尔科将他仰面压倒在床上，omega的屁股若有若无蹭着alpha的下腹，震动的假阴茎往回推了些，未消去的结又挤开青年的宫口反复研磨，一根手指同时抵住了他的后穴，顺着将那儿撑得很开的按摩棒往里伸，冰凉手指碾压过湿热的内壁，潮湿的穴口紧紧的吸吮着陌生的入侵。一个吻覆盖在了艾伦张开的唇上，立刻，青年张开双臂抱住了眼前人的脖颈，第二根手指伸入了他的体内。“法…法尔科，”他喘息着，身体在发抖，“不，不要这个。”

少年抿了抿唇。“不想让我参与你的娱乐吗，艾伦？”他张开两指拓宽内壁时青年剧烈地颤抖起来，撑开宫口的按摩棒往外滑，顶部压在他性腺上研磨，omega甜蜜的欲液渗出交合之处，湿淋淋地沾了法尔科满手。他有些腼腆地笑了，就像回忆，就像过去。

“不喜欢这样吗，克鲁格先生？”他笑着说。

**Author's Note:**

> 我永远爱年下。！


End file.
